The present invention relates to surgical devices, and more particularly to scrub sponges.
Prior to surgery, the operative site is cleaned by hospital personnel in order to minimize the possibility of contamination around the site. First, a scrub solution comprising a soap or detergent is utilized to wash the patient in the region of the operative site after which the scrub solution is removed from the patient. Next, the patient is painted with an antiseptic liquid, such as povidone iodine, in the region of the site. When dry the antiseptic paint provides a continuous protective film in the region of the site, and surgery is ready to commence.
In the past, applicators, such as sponges, have been impregnated with the detergent and antiseptic liquid, which have been retained separate from the sponges, in order to accomplish the scrub procedure. However, it is desirable to facilitate handling of the scrub materials in order to maximize convenience to the hospital personnel and minimize the possibility of contamination during the procedure.